The Sparrow at the Window
by Rebellious Phoenix
Summary: Delora is a girl on a small island whose curiousity and bad temper have always gotten her into serious trouble. She later finds out Elizabeth Swann has set her up into boarding the Black Pearl...JackOC, and another curse. Chapter 15 is now UP!
1. Meeting Delora

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Delora said, her voice somewhat fake.  
  
"Sorry?! Oh miss, you are incorrigible! I'm leaving, and I'm complaining to the owner of this bar!" the burly man shouted. Delora glared at the man and folded her arms.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Mr Dalton, your waitress is darn rude! You should teach her some manners!" the burly man said, then after a pause he continued, "Send her to the whorehouse, perhaps?"  
  
"NO!" Delora exclaimed. "You're not going to get me in that place! How dare you insult me!"  
  
Dalton glared at Delora, then said, "You're fired, Delora." He pushed her out and slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Damn you Dalton!" Delora shouted. She walked down the street, looking for another job. She had no luck. She felt it must've been Dalton who told on her. The rumours spreaded very quickly on the Anatole Island.   
  
Delora went without food for that day. She sat at the old fountain and took a drink.   
  
"Hey Delora, heard you were fired eh?" a young man walked over to Delora.  
  
"What do you want, Darren?" Delora asked, irritated.  
  
"Since you have no job, would you mind if I introduced one?" Darren asked. "A pirate life?"  
  
"It's late, I'll be off home." Delora quickly said, getting up.  
  
"You don't have a home."  
  
Delora stopped in her tracks. "What do you expect me to say? You know how much I suffered after my parents were captured by pirates of the Black Pearl 10 years ago." Delora looked up at the starless sky, trying to blink the tears away.  
  
"Del, I'm not trying to ask you to join the Black Pearl!"  
  
"I know! But I don't want to hear the word 'pirates' and certainly not become one." Delora said, still looking at the sky. "I'm going home." She ran off, without waiting for an answer and let her tears come down. The day she turned 12 was a painful one. Her mother had thrown her into a hidden passageway then left. She peeked through the passageway and saw her parents being captured. She never saw them again.  
  
Now her friend had turned to piracy. What on earth was she going to do? Anatole Island was not very large, and not many pirates took notice of it. Which Delora was grateful for. She sat down in an alley and stared at the wall opposite the one she was leaning on. She fell asleep, dreaming about the time when her parents were captured, yet again. She awoke the next morning, then went out into the street. The people were all rushing towards the other side of the island. What was going on?   
  
Delora walked against the flow of the group but no one took notice of her. The curious and rebellious nature of Delora often led her into troubles but she didn't care. After all, she wasn't bothered with death. She could see a ship at the dock, and from seeing the flag, she saw that it was the ship of pirates. "Tell me it's not the Black Pearl." she whispered to herself. The image of her parents returned to her.   
  
She hid behind a wall and watched the people come down from the ship. She saw Elizabeth Turner, and gasped. She remembered Elizabeth. When she was twelve years old she had met her. She shook the thought off and ran. She didn't want to meet pirates. She sat in the empty alley again, twirling her jet black hair.  
  
She yawned and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her clothes, which were colours of blue and dark purple. A moment later, she could hear voices and strained her ears to hear. She opened her eyes. Who would be travelling down this alley where even the villagers never travelled?  
  
She got up slowly, and moved quietly and slowly deeper into the alley to avoid being seen. Someone grabbed her arms and covered her mouth to avoid any escaping of sounds. Delora struggled, until a knife was placed at her throat. She stopped moving, nervous and tense. She remembered her parents' death and closed her eyes.   
  
"Let her go, Captain." Delora opened her eyes and saw Elizabeth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know her."   
  
Captain Jack Sparrow released Delora and Delora said, "Elizabeth?"  
  
"Delora..." Elizabeth said and they hugged each other.  
  
"Good Lord, I thought I'd never see you agian, Elizabeth!" Delora said.  
  
"Neither did I..." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Ye have to bring her on board, luv." Captain Jack Sparrow said.  
  
"What?!" Delora asked. "I'm not going to be on a pirate ship!"  
  
Jack Sparrow ignored her and said to the crew, "Ain't nothin' here for us. Head back to the ship."  
  
Delora struggled, but the pirate holding her was too strong. Delora watched Jack Sparrow's weird way of walking and asked Elizabeth, "Do all pirate captains walk that way?"  
  
"No." Delora turned and saw Jack replying.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." Delora muttered.  
  
The pirate tightened his grip around Delora's arms. "You will not speak to the captain in this manner." he grunted.  
  
Delora was fuming with anger. Why did they have to take her to the ship? When the pirate finally put her down on the ship, Delora said, "Wait! Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Jack ignored her and continued steering the wheel.  
  
"Come, Delora. I'll explain everything to you." Elizabeth said, pulling Delora into a room under the platform. 


	2. Instant Conflict

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Elizabeth- I mean, my lady, you know I hate pirates! Why didn't you stop them from taking me on board?" Delora demanded, furious.  
  
"Delora. Cool down. Promise me that if I tell you, you won't get angry." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Angry? I'll be furious! You know my temper!"  
  
"I guess that never changed. 10 years ago you were like that too." Elizabeth laughed. Delora couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth's laughter. She had not heard laughter for a long time. "Now, I'm going to tell you the reasons. BUT, Delora, you will come to understand WHY we did that. We are not entirely selfish you know."  
  
"Alright, spit it out." Delora said, folding her arms.  
  
"Okay. Um, you know Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah of course. That idiot." Delora replied.  
  
"Well...we tricked him."  
  
"Um so what's that got to do with me?"  
  
"Well..." Elizabeth started.  
  
"Eliza, if you are going to say well all day I'll be getting unwell." Delora said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Alright. We tricked him that you knew something about the plunders and all that. Hard to explain. We told him you knew his secret and was spreading the word around."   
  
"Elizabeth?! Why?" Delora asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Because, Delora, he needs a companion, really. The whole crew doesn't want him to be like all the other pirates, lonely and all. Plus, you're hard to handle. It's a good challenge for him, you know." Elizabeth said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Delora could just drop dead right there. "Oh my God! Elizabeth why don't you just let me walk the plank?! I'm not going to marry that idiot!"  
  
"His name's Jack Sparrow, dear."  
  
"I don't want to become a pirate!" Delora shouted. "You know what happened! The year those murderers came to my parents! I never got to see them again!"  
  
"Calm down, Delora, revenge is already taken. Jack Sparrow has killed Barbossa." Elizabeth said, holding Delora's hands. "Why not...repay him?" she added after some thought.  
  
"Elizabeth, why? Even if I would, do you think he would?" Delora said, looking into Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth have you seen the girl?" Jack Sparrow's voice came from the stairs. "Oh there she is. Lead her to the brig."  
  
"I have to be locked up?" Delora asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm sorry...But I assure you this is only temporary."   
  
Delora glared at Jack when he turned the key in the lock. "Sorry, luv." He said, and went away.  
  
Delora was agitated, but she calmed herself down. She yawned. All that anger was making her sleepy. A good sleep would do...   
  
There was a fire...Rising up...She could hear screaming...ANd then there were skeletons...Her parents... Delora awoke, screaming. Elizabeth and Will ran down to the brig and Will unlocked the bars.  
  
"Delora, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, hugging Delora.  
  
"My parents...my parents...I saw them..." Delora said, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Jack came in and looked at Elizabeth and Delora. "She may get above the platform. I need to talk to her." he finally said. "Come on, sweet."  
  
Delora was reluctant to, after her dream. She had experienced this dream many times, but they were not as bad as this. Elizabeth and Will helped Delora up and led her up the stairs.  
  
Delora entered the Captain Chambers, and Jack closed the door behind them. "Just sit wherever you like."  
  
Delora chose the bed, which was the only thing that looked seatable on. Was there no chairs around here? Jack sat cross-legged beside her and asked, "Tell me, luv-"  
  
"Could you stop calling me love?" Delora asked, irritated.  
  
"Oh whatever. Now, luv-"  
  
"I told you not to call me LUV!" Delora shouted.  
  
"Calm down, sweet-"  
  
"Stop calling me names!"  
  
"Oh fine! You're far too difficult to handle!" Jack shouted back, standing up.   
  
"I'm telling you I don't know about you! Elizabeth and Will were lying just because they..." Delora stopped, not wanting to tell out the secret.  
  
"See, luv? You can't even-"  
  
"I told you stop calling me names!"  
  
"Alright fine!" Jack shouted, his boddy weirdly swaying. "I just want to know what you know about me. What secret of mine are you hiding?"  
  
"I know nothing, Captain! I'd swear it!" Delora said, tired of constantly explaining herself. She wanted to just break down, to plead with him to let her walk the plank and forget everything.  
  
She was just starting to ask him to let her walk the plank when there was a commotion outside. The door flung open and Will said... 


	3. Unknown Feelings

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Pirates. There are pirates outside."  
  
"Well of course there are pirates outside... Come on, bring me my rum." Jack said, still swaying.  
  
"Oh you idiot! He means invaders!" Delora said. Jack smiled and went out the chamber.   
  
"Stay inside, luv. Don't come out." Jack said. "Lock the door." Delora did as she was told.  
  
Delora anxiously watched the battle outside. Eliabeth knocked on the door and Delora unlocked it for her. Elizabeth went in and lokced the door back. Both of them were silent. Delora wasn't sure why she was anxious about the battle, but just knew she was.  
  
She wasn't conscious that she kept watching only Jack, for no reason at all. She saw him fighting a huge pirate, and there was one more behind him... She surveyed his surroundings and saw no other pirates close by. She couldn't help herself. She unlocked the door and ran out.  
  
"Delora!" Elizabeth shouted. She wanted to run out but Will saw it and pushed Elizabeth back into the room, signalling for her to lock the door.  
  
Delora pushed Jack down and watched as the two enemy pirates slid their two swords into each other's heart. Their blod splurted onto Delora and Jack.  
  
Delora was embarrassed, and avoided looking into Jack's eyes. "Whoa, be careful, luv." Jack said, rolling over to avoid her being stabbed by another pirate. He got up and fought. Within minutes the fight was over. The Black Pearl had won over the enemy ship.  
  
Delora got up and leaned against the ship's barriers. There was blood on her dress and face. And later she discovered that her arm was covered in blood. She groaned and walked towards the brig.  
  
Jack grabbed her wrist and led her to the Captain Chambers. Elizabeth was still inside, binding Will's wounds.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay in the chamber?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just..." Delora couldn't find the right thing to say. "Forget it. I'm sorry Captain."  
  
"Well now, look at the wound." Jack said, pushing Delora's sleeves up. Delora hissed. It was painful. "Luv, does it hurt?" Delora unwillingly nodded. "Come on." Jack pulled her into the showering room and pulled her arm to the sink.  
  
"No, Captain, don't. It hurts." Delora pleaded.  
  
"Call me Jack." Jack said. "And it won't hurt. Don't worry. If you don't wash the wound it'll get worse. I mean, for ladies like you..."  
  
"I am not a lady! I mean, I'm just an ordinary girl...whose parents are killed by pirates..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Jack looked at Delora. "This might hurt a little. Bear with it." Jack turned the tap on, and the water flowed down Delora's arm. Delora wanted to scream. She was already screaming inside. She panted, unable to catch her breath. Jack's rough hands ran down her wound, washing away the blood. Since when were pirates so caring? After Jack turned off the tap, he took a towel and wiped away the water. Delora went numb and fainted. Though she had gotten into trouble before, she had never really been one who could stand pain.  
  
When Delora awoke, she could feel a soft bed. It was already morning. She looked at her arm. It was already bandaged. Her face was clean, and her robes were changed.  
  
Elizabeth came in and said, "Don't worry. I was the one who cleaned, bandaged and dressed you."  
  
Delora breathed a sigh of relief. Last night's events spun in her head, making her blush. Elizabeth put breakfast on the bed, smiled and went out. Where was she? It didn't look like the brig.  
  
Delora stared at her breakfast. She had no appetite. To think she saved the man she had been bickering with just moments ago. She played with the food, until the door opened again. She expected it to be Elizabeth but she was wrong. 


	4. Anamaria

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Guess you're feeling better." Jack said. "You should take your breakfast." he continued and went out. Delora sighed and forced herself to eat.  
  
After she washed up the utensils, she smoothed out her blue dress and went out to the platform. She loved the wind blowing in her face, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Jack asked. Delora had not noticed how close to the steering wheel she was.  
  
"Not really. I'd rather prefer to be off the boat." Delora said. She was embarrassed by her weak resistance to pain and refused to look Jack in the eye.  
  
"I'll take the wheel, Captain." Anamaria came from behind towards the wheel. Jack nodded, and beckoned Delora to his Chambers.  
  
When Jack closed the door, Delora asked, "Why can't we just go outside and talk? It's such a perfect day."  
  
"I think it would be better if we spoke here, matey." Jack said. Delora was still refusing to look into Jack's eyes.  
  
"Look, Captain-"  
  
"Remember, Jack." Jack said calmly as he plopped down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Okay, Jack, look, I don't know any secret of yours. Even if you let me walk the plank I'd still be telling you the same thing. I told you this is all Elizabeth and WIll's plan to get you engaged!" Delora blurted out, and blamed herself for spitting it out.  
  
"Oh? Engaged in what?"  
  
"Nothing." Delora quickly said and ran out of the chamber. She saw Anamaria at the wheel and went towards her. She had no idea why, but she was lost, and she had no experience on a ship.  
  
"Fine day, mate." Anamaria said, smiling at her.  
  
"I guess so." Delora said, not really paying attention.  
  
"How's Jack?" Anamaria asked, and turned the ship with the steering wheel. Delora caught a pole in time to keep from falling.  
  
"What do you mean? He's...fine?" Delora asked.  
  
"Well I've seen him behaving quite weirdly since last night, after the fight. Somehow his funny attitude has disappeared..." Anamaria said, swerving the ship once more.  
  
"Weird? I thought he was always weird. And...I haven't gotten your name."  
  
"Anamaria. My name's Anamaria."  
  
"Oh. I'm Delora."  
  
"What's your story? And why are you on board?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"My story...I'm just an orphan girl with a bad temper. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Well no. How were you a orphan?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"My parents were taken by the pirates from the Black Pearl 10 years ago. I never saw them again. All I remember was my mother's scream, and a whole load of pirates who looked odd. Well I don't really recall how they looked like. It was so dark at where I was hiding. From then on I had to survive on my own. And I am on board because..." Delora said. Then she turned to stare at the sea, unable to continue. Was it safe to tell Anamaria?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know." Delora lied.  
  
"You do."  
  
"Alright. Elizabeth and Will set me up." Delora said, sighing. "They told Jack that I knew a big secret of his, and about the ship, and so I had to be taken back here. But their plan was to make Jack fall in love." Delora said.  
  
At this, Anamaria turned the wheel so hard that Delora nearly slid towards the other end of the ship.  
  
Elizabeth came out and ran towards Delora, smiling. "Oh Delora, we're going to Port Royal!" 


	5. Leaving for Port Royal

Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Anyway, my pen name just changed to Rebellious Phoenix.  
  
--------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
~~Jack Sparrow in his chambers~~  
  
Jack knew what Delora had meant. He was merely teasing her about it. He, however, knew that Delora had no idea of what had happened. He thought, it was safer to leave her at Port Royal with Elizabeth and Will. The plundering and all were a bit too risky for her. After all...  
  
Delora stood outside sitting on the ground from her slide. "Port Royal?" she asked. She vaguely remembered the time when she had met Elizabeth there. Her family was considerably wealthy, but not as wealthy as Elizabeth or Norrington. Norrington -- yes, she's heard the name. She couldn't remember who it was, just that she'd heard from Elizabeth a moment ago about him.  
  
"Yes, Port Royal. Me and Will are getting off there. My father will be expecting me and Will." Elizabeth said, sitting down beside Delora.  
  
"Port Royal..." Delora whispered. Memories of her childhood flooded back and she kept silent for a moment.  
  
"Yer going with 'em." Jack said, coming out from behind them.  
  
"Me?" Delora asked. Jack nodded, and walked towards the steering wheel.  
  
Delora looked at the pale blue sky. She had, all of the sudden, felt like staying on the ship. But she wouldn't give in to Elizabeth's plan. She had not wanted to have any relationship with pirates. She wondered what had made her think of staying on the ship, when there was so much danger, and nothing much to do. She got up and went to the other side of the ship.  
  
Delora looked up and was unable to speak. She saw something hanging on the bending branch of an old tree. So this was a pirate's life? To be hanged and be rotten when you die?  
  
"Your parents." Jack shouted form the wheel.   
  
"My parents..." Delora said, her voice barely a whisper as she stood, staring wide-eyed at the two skeletons hanging on the branch. She felt awful, felt like dying. Like there was nothing worth more to live for...  
  
Jack passed something to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth handed it to Delora. Delora looked down at it with tear-filled eyes. It was a silver necklace, with a diamond ring hanging from it. "What's this?" Delora managed to ask.  
  
"Jack said they were from your parents. He found it off them." Elizabeth replied softly.  
  
"How did he know-" Delora started to ask, then saw her name inscribed on the inside of the ring. "How did he get it?"  
  
"Delora. He was once part of Barbossa's crew, until they betrayed him. He found the ring from your father when your were captured." Elizabeth said.  
  
"He was part of the Barbossa's crew?!"  
  
"Listen to me, Delora. He's not a bad pirate. He was betrayed anyway." Elizabeth started explaining.  
  
Delora hugged Elizabeth and cried her heart out as the image of the skeletons went away.   
  
Late at night, Delora was still up, staring at the sea with her black eyes. She had worn the silver necklace her parents left her. She knew tomorrow morning she was going to be at Port Royal, and wasn't able to sleep. She missed something on the ship. Or rather, someone. She wasn't sure of it, but she just knew that she wasn't keen to get off the ship.  
  
"You best go sleep, Delora." Anamaria said, placing a hand on Delora's shoulder. Delora hesitated, then went under the platform and into an empty room. She curled up on the floor and shut her eyes tight, praying that no dreams would come to her that night, for fear of seeing her parents.  
  
The next morning, someone shook Delora awake, and Delora opened her eyes to see Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"We're arriving soon, Delora, wake up." Elizabeth said, helping Delora up. The three went outside and Delora closed her eyes at the blinding sunlight.  
  
Moments later, Elizabeth, Will and Delora had gotten off the ship. Delora looked longingly at the Black Pearl. Ever since the destruction of Barbossa, Elizabeth's father had agreed not to attack the Black Pearl or any of its crew, and in return, the pirates of te Black Pearl were not allowed to conduct their plunders at Port Royal.  
  
Jack did not look at Delora and waved goodbye to them. Delora felt a rush of unwillingness enter her. She wanted not to leave the Black Pearl, but she had to. She had to deny her feelings for the captain... As she followed Will and Elizabeth, she looked back quietly at the Black Pearl getting smaller and smaller...  
  
As they saw Elizabeth's father standing at the doors to Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth ran to her father and they went into an embrace. "Father, I've returned with Will." Elizabeth said happily. Elizabeth's father smiled at Will, then looked at Delora.  
  
"And who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Delora. You know her. Delora Edan." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Good Lord! I've not heard from the Edans for a long time!" Elizabeth's dad exclaimed. "Come in, the rooms are alread prepared..."  
  
While Delora was in her room, she stared the walls which she had not faced for a decade. She remembered her own lovely house. It was now covered in ruins.  
  
"Delora? Someone just left this at the doorstep for you..." Elizabeth said, handing Delora something. Delora stared at the package for a moment before tearing it... 


	6. A New Environment

Hey!!! Sorry I'm a bit slow cos I went to watch PotC for the second time today. (Movie came out here on Sept 4) Anyway, maybe this chapter is a little boring, but the nice part is in the next chapter...Cliffhanger again.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"It's..." Delora started, staring at the object within the package. "Who would ever give this to me?"  
  
"Well who do you think would?" Elizabeth asked. When Delora said nothing, Elizabeth continued, "Isn't it obvious, Delora?"  
  
"Oh that's impossible." Delora quickly said.  
  
"Suit yourself." Elizabeth said, leaving the room.  
  
Delora paced around the room, unable to think calmly. She was beginning to know that she wasn't missing the Black Pearl, but Jack Sparrow. She held the object up. It was a necklace with a thin black chain, and a pendant of a silver sparrow hung on it. Was it really him? But he didn't even look at her, and she remembered watching the ship sail away.  
  
She went to the mirror and put on the necklace. There were now two necklaces hanging on her neck.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Delora asked.  
  
Elizabeth entered the room with a handmaiden and said, "Delora, change into these. We're going to Commodore Norrington's Birthday Ceremony. Good Lord, I nearly forgot it."  
  
"I thought you said you were through with Norrington?" Delora asked, taking the dress in her hands.  
  
"Oh yes, but I have to go attend his ceremony still. In respect." Elizabeth said. Delora went to the bathroom and dipped into warm water.  
  
"He isn't angry with you about Will?" Delora asked from the bathroom.  
  
Elizabeth sat down on the bed and said, "I don't know. Ever since me and Will went on the Black Pearl I haven't seen him."  
  
"Oh." Delora replied. When she came out of the bathroom, Elizabeth and the handmaiden helped her with the dress. Delora thought her eyes were about to pop out. "You call this a dress?!" Delora managed, clutching the curtain.  
  
"London fashion. I can't take it either. Brought my dress along too. I'll be dressing later."  
  
Delora gasped as the handmaiden made a hard tug and secured the corset. Delora could almost faint. After years of wearing loose rags she was not prepared for this. As Delora wore the dress she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still more used to the old rags she wore. Delora went over to Elizabeth and helped her with her dress too.  
  
Delora combed her brown hair and stared at her image. She had forgotten how to do her hair up in the way of the upper class... She hated it, in fact. She preferred the poverty in life. There was more adventure. And no corset to wear.  
  
"Here, let me help with that." Elizabeth said, smiling at Delora. Delora watched Elizabeth do her hair, and tucked her two necklaces inside her dress.  
  
"Why can't I just stay in the house while you go to the ceremony?" Delora asked, trying to take in a deep breath.  
  
"Father requested you to go as well. I couldn't refuse." Elizabeth replied. As both of the girls went into the carriage, Delora stared out the window.  
  
"I think I'm gonna faint soon. The stupid dress." Delora whispered to Elizabeth.  
  
"I know. Me too. I can't understand why they fashion the dress in this way." Elizabeth whispered back.  
  
After some time in the carriage, the carriage finally stopped. "Elizabeth, what do I have to do when I see anyone...like um, Norrington?" Delora asked. She hated courtesies. All of those had gone away after her rugged life.  
  
"Calm down, Delora. You don't have to. Maybe just...you know, the usual thing." Elizabeth said.  
  
Years and years. How long would Delora have to endure with the agony of courtesy?  
  
A year soon passed, and... 


	7. A Year Later

Thanks for all your support!!! Next chapter here...So it's back to the Black Pearl...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Oh..." Delora groaned. "Not that dress again!" she complained, looking at the tight-fitting dress lying on her bed.  
  
"Come on Delora, a year here already. You should know what to do. Commodore's birthday again." Elizabeth said, opening the windows.  
  
Delora grabbed the dress, and several handmaidens helped her change into her dress. She yawned quietly as they tightened the corset. When everything finished, Delora and Elizabeth set off.  
  
Halfway walking down the stairs, Delora suddenly said, "Wait, Elizabeth! My necklaces!" She ran back up into her room and opened the drawer. She held the necklaces to her chest. After putting on the necklaces, she ran back down and entered the carriage with Weatherby Swann and Elizabeth. Norrington again. That man with the arrogant-looking face. True, he's a rich lady's guy, but not for Delora. She hated him. When they arrived, there was still time left, and without anyone noticing, Delora slipped away. She heard the sound of something small dropping on the floor, and she turned into a deserted alley. She let curiousity take over her again.  
  
She saw a string of dices, beads and other various things lying on the floor. She picked the string of ornaments up.  
  
"Watch it, missy. Be careful what ye take." a voice crept up behind Delora. The figure held Delora by her hands and Delora felt a pistol being pushed into her back. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"The name's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." Jack replied, pressing the pistol harder into her back. Delora struggled.  
  
"Let me go, Captain Sparrow. I'm Delora."  
  
"Delora? Now why does that concern me?"  
  
"I was on your ship a year ago. Don't you remember?" Delora asked.  
  
Jack let go of Delora and said, "Prove it."  
  
Delora lifted the necklace Jack had left her, and then said, "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at Commodore Norrington's birthday ceremony?" Jack asked, turning away from Delora.  
  
"Yes. But I don't want to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...Because I feel bored there." Delora lied.  
  
"You're lying, luv. Tell the truth, or the bullet goes in." Jack said, though his pistol was in his pocket now.  
  
"Why do you have to ask?"  
  
"Why do you have to ask me that?"  
  
"Alright, if you want the truth, it's because I want freedom! I want a pirate life! What't the use of these foolish dresses and courtesies? I hate them! I don't want the rich life, you understand?" Delora blurted out. She was almost on the verge of tears. She had waited for a year and finally had gotten to see Jack. "I can't breathe in this kind of world."  
  
Jack turned and looked at Delora. There was silence. "And it's all because, I've fallen in love with you." Delora finally said, and then she continued, "Goodbye."  
  
She walked away briskly, unable to look at Jack again, for fear of her tears falling. She knew Jack wasn't the sort who would really fall in love. She scolded herself for her stupidity in blurting out her deepest secret. How had a girl who wanted no relation with a pirate be now so eager to become one?  
  
"Delora are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Delora said, still holding back her tears. Elizabeth continued to watch Delora, in case she broke down. Delora greeted Norrington as usual, her voice somewhat trembling. After that, she skipped most of the ceremony and went to the dock. She sat down and allowed the bottom of her dress to touch the water. It didn't matter. The darn dress should be destroyed. Delora put a hand to her waist, breathing hard.  
  
Without a warning, Delora was pulled underwater and she screamed before going underwater. She did not know how to swim, which made things worse. She forcefully opened her eyes and saw Jack holding her waist, leading her above water.  
  
Delora coughed once above water. "Jack, what are you doing?! Look at the state of me now! How am I going to get back like this?!" Delora exclaimed, coughing out water. Her hair was in a mess.  
  
"You're not going back, luv. You're part of my crew. Forever."  
  
"Huh?" Delora asked, but before she got an answer, she was dragged back down underwater. Delora clutched Jack's shirt, trying to tell him that she couldn't swim, that she had to be brought above water. Jack ignored her and continued to swim, until they came to a big ship. The Black Pearl.  
  
Once in the ship, Delora glared at Jack, coughing and panting.  
  
"Where's Anamaria?" Delora asked, looking around at the crew. 


	8. Back on the Black Pearl

Need a bit of reviewing from you before the chapter starts.  
  
Is the story draggy? Or is it alright? Anything I can do to improve it???  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Anamaria died. In a fight between pirates. The Black Pearl. And the White Raven. She did a courageous thing, to save Captain Jack Sparrow's life." Mr Gibbs replied. The rest of the crew remained silent.  
  
Everything sank in. Why had Delora been so stupid? The day Anamaria swerved the ship. Wasn't that a sign of her jealousy?   
  
"Oh come on. We need to get you changed." Jack said, changing the subject.  
  
Jack kept silent in the chamber, opening a trunk at the end of the room. He took out a dress, a simple one. In the inside layer, it was a shade of dark purple, while on the outside layer, it was dark blue.  
  
"How did you get that?" Delora asked.  
  
Jack made no reply, and pushed Delora's hair back. He flung the dress on the ground and took a towel. "Um I can dry my hair myself." Delora said as Jack started to twist her hair.  
  
"Well you're shivering. By the time you dry it, we'd be on the other side of the ocean." Jack replied.  
  
Delora sighed and let Jack do the job. Jack pulled her wet dress down and she gasped. "Oh no no, other than that, nothing you'd remove from me." Delora backed away, and looked warily at Jack. "I can change myself." Delora said. She held her waist, unable to breathe.  
  
Jack shook his head and loosened the corset. Delora heaved a sigh of relief and looked at Jack. "Um I'm alright now, so will you please just leave me here? I really am okay enough to change myself." Delora said. Without a warning, Jack pulled down the bodice and placed the dry dress on Delora.  
  
Delora looked at Jack, too shocked for words. After that brief moment, she raised her hand and gave Jack a hard slap. "Did I deserve that?" Jack asked, folding his arms. Delora was still shocked and went outside.   
  
"There ye are. Been needing some help. Would ye mind cleaning the deck and the rest of the ship?" Mr Gibbs asked.  
  
"No, I don't mind." Delora said. She was handed a mop and rags, and after she went down to the brig, she silently muttered, "Just get me away from the steering wheel." She started cleaning the brig, and slowed down when she thought of Anamaria. It felt weird on the ship, being the only woman. Elizabeth wasn't there, and now Anamaria wasn't there. She wouldn't have minded if Anamaria and her were fighting for Jack, but it felt odd that she was just there alone, and suddenly feeling that Jack was so different. What if he had feelings for Anamaria, and was taking her for a substitute? After all, she had not known was exactly happened while that one year passed.  
  
When she had finally finished the lower deck it was already evening. She started on the upper deck, and mopped the floor. "Goodness knows how long they haven't cleaned it." Delora muttered, and yawned. She finished her chores soon, and it was already midnight. She leaned against a wall and yawned, staring at the sky.  
  
Someone pulled her into the captain's chambers, and Delora knew it was Jack. "What do you want?" Delora demanded, still embarrassed at the incident earlier that day.  
  
"Well what do ye say, you and I, in bed..." Jack asked staring into Delora with his brown eyes. Delora looked at his eyes, then turned away.  
  
"No. We shouldn't do this to Anamaria. After all, if you're treating me as a substitute, I'll rather not do it." Delora quickly said, and went out, closing the door behind her. She went to the lower deck and into an empty room. She crouched in a corner, and started to cry out. She was surprised that she could actually cry. Her bad temper - where had it gone? Where was the rash and curious nature of hers gone to? She felt really afraid. She soon cried herself to sleep... 


	9. In Stormy Weathers

Little bit of adventure in this chapter... but it'll be continued on to next chapter...so kinda like a cliffhanger...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
A few days passed, and Delora had not spoken to Jack.  
  
When Delora awoke one day, she stretched and got up. She got to the upper deck and closed her eyes from the blinding sunlight. Another day of cleaning. But an hour later, while in the brig, Delora heard thunder. She covered her ears. There was only one thing that could tame her bad temper -thunderstorms. From young, she had feared thunderstorms. On the day her parents were taken away, there was a huge thunderstorm. She was terrified and decided it was best to stay around with the rest of the crew. She took her cleaning utilities and went onto the upper deck.  
  
She gulped and looked at Jack. He was looking at her, beckoning her to move towards him. She did so, leaving the rags and mops behind.  
  
"Storm approaching. Ye best go inside." Jack said.  
  
"No!" Delora immediately responded. Then she blushed. A grown woman, afraid of a storm. Embarrassing. To her surprise, Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Ye can't stay here, and I can't be with ye. I need ter guide the ship, luv."  
  
"I'd much rather stay up here, thank you." Delora replied, trembling, and looking at the sky.  
  
Moments later, the thunderstorm had started, and the ship was swerving in all directions. Delora wondered why Jack was still so calmly directing the ship, while the crew were frantically trying to save the situation. Delora felt helpless and worse of all, useless.  
  
"Another ship! Pirate attack!" Delora could hear in the midst of the thunder. Pirate attack? In this condition? Who would do that?  
  
Delora managed to stand up and look at the ship opposite them. If she was going to die too, she didn't mind. The terrible life she's having made her feel afraid. Jack swerved the ship, to avoid a pirate attack. If a pirate attack was necessary, he wanted it to be in a more favorable situation. He'd fought in stormy weathers before, but for some reason he wanted to protect the crew.  
  
As Jack made a sharp turn, Delora slid and hit Jack. Delora looked up at Jack, looking apologetic. Jack pulled Delora up and placed her between himself and the steering wheel. He continued to steer the wheel and Delora bit her lip as she heard thunder again. She looked up as the rain splattered on her face. A certain warmth filled her as she felt Jack pressed against her.   
  
"Promise to protect yourself if we ever have a pirate attack. Hold the wheel for me." Jack said, placing Delora's hands on the wheel. He picked up an extra sword and handed it to Delora. Then he replaced his hand on the wheel and swerved the ship again. Delora was nervous. She had never used a sword before, and she prayed that the other ship would not attack them.  
  
"Attackers on board!" Mr Gibbs shouted. Delora covered her mouth, unable to think.  
  
"Keep yourself out of harm's way. Go to my chambers. Hurry, before they see you." Jack said. Delora hesitated. "It's an order from the captain!" Jack shouted, and pushed Delora down the small flight of stairs. Delora got up and ran into the chamber, locking the door. She heard thunder again and covered her ears.  
  
She pressed her ear to the door and waited. She could hear swords and guns. It sounded terrifying, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She wanted to know that Jack was safe.  
  
When Delora backed away from the door, a few moments later, someone kicked the door open. Delora screamed. 


	10. Murder

Sorry didn't update yesterday. Was busy at a math lecture. (5 hours, oh gee). watched PotC for the fourth time today! so yeah, the next chapter...  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Well, well, what do we find? A woman on board wearing dresses!" one of the burly-looking pirates said. Delora backed away, and trembled. Oh hell, two idiots there. The darn luck.  
  
As they advanced towards her, Delora backed away faster, and as their swords struck her, she had a cut on her left arm and her right leg. Delora started dodging their attacks, praying that somehow they would just die. She didn't know how to use a sword, which was a terrible factor for her.  
  
However there was something she learnt when she was 13, a year after her parents died. Whenever the kids from Anatole Island tease, bullied or beat her up, due to her small size, she could easily...  
  
Delora ducked down and swept her leg along the floor. The two pirates fell down, and Delora took out her sword, slashing it into the first pirate. She gasped at what she did, and simply dropped the sword. She was afraid. She had killed someone.  
  
The second pirate got up, and started advancing towards her. "I don't care if you can kill, puppet, you're going to be killed by me anyway." the pirate said.  
  
Delora panicked. But behind her, Jack suddenly came and killed the second pirate. Delora fainted.  
  
When Delora awoke, she was on the bed, and she could hear swords clashing outside, and guns firing... Had the fight not ended? She tried getting up, but her arm was hurt and so was her leg. Damn the two bloody pirates. Her sword was still lying on the floor, along with the two pirates.  
  
"We'll be sending you to Davy Jones' locker." Jack said, pointing his pistol at the last standing pirate of the enemy ship. Delora heard the pistol go off, and she jumped. There was a splash in the water. She heard the pirates cheering. And they went to the opposite ship. Plundering. Delora sank back down to the bed. It was over.  
  
A moment later, Jack came into the room lifting the upper half of her body up.  
  
"What?" Delora managed.  
  
"Ye alright, luv?" Jack asked.  
  
Delora made no response and closed her eyes. She was too exhausted for words. Jack lifted her to her feet and nudged her awake to bring her to wash her wounds again. Delora groaned. "Jack, not the wounds." she pleaded.  
  
Jack ignored her plead and dragged her to the sink. He splashed water onto her wounds and she let her tears flow. The cut was deeper than the last time, and it hurt doubly. She breathed a sigh of relief after Jack turned the tap off. But she went tense again after Jack started splashing water on her leg. She thanked God that it was the lower half of the leg and not the top half. She was, however, worried about the dress. The dress had been cut as well, and stained with blood.  
  
Delora closed her eyes when it was done. She was starting to sink onto the floor, but Jack dragged her back outside into the chambers. Jack put Delora on the bed and dried her wounds. "Next time, don't look at the dead bodies. I'll teach you sword-fighting next time." Jack said, a little harsher than he intended.  
  
"Sorry." Delora quietly said. 


	11. Wounds

Another draggy chapter... Anyway, in coming chapters there will be something new...sort of an adventure. It's not long!!! I'm writing on it. Anyway, just read this first. Savvy?  
  
--------------------  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Jack went to the trunk and rummaged for something. He took out some white cloth and tore it into half. He winded one of the cloths round Delora's arm, while the other half round Delora's leg.  
  
"Thank you." Delora said. She started to fall asleep, but Jack shook her awake.   
  
"You're not sleeping just yet." Jack said. He went back to his trunk and pulled out another dress.  
  
"Jack, how did you get all these?" Delora asked, trying to keep herself awake.  
  
"Through plunders."  
  
"You're crazy." Delora said, and fell back onto the bed.  
  
Before Delora fell asleep, Jack pulled Delora up again and said, "Not now, luv."  
  
Delora groaned. "I'm tired!"  
  
"No complains. I'm captain here." Jack said. Delora didn't bother what he was doing or what he said. She wanted to sleep and that was it.  
  
Jack looked at Delora and sighed. He couldn't understand what had overcome him so much that he changed. He took off the damp dress dress of Delora and lifted her up to change her into the new one. Somehow he had different feelings for Delora, unlike other women. The other women he had brought to bed almost immediately, but for Delora, he had not thought of that just quite yet. He dried Delora's hair and looked at her face. He lay her down and kissed her forehead before going off to sleep beside her...  
  
When Delora awoke, she turned to find Jack beside her, and herself in a new dress. She sat up abruptly. Jack opened his eyes. Delora opened her mouth to say something, but Jack said, "I didn't do anything to you. Just changed your clothes."  
  
"Prove it." Delora said.  
  
"Ye don't feel any pain do ye?"  
  
"No. If THAT's where you're talking about."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh quit teasing. You know." Delora said, and got out of bed. Her right leg still hurt from the cut and she hissed. Jack rose from the bed and went to her side.   
  
"Ye can handle bandaging yourself?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good." Jack went out of the room after that.  
  
Delora went to the trunk and found some white cloth. She unwound the bandage on her leg and winced as she felt a splitting pain. The cut looked gross. She bandaged the wound up and took more white cloth to bandage her arm.   
  
After briefly combing her hair, she went out and grabbed the mop and rag.  
  
"Ye alright, mate?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Delora said, smiling. She proceeded to the table where they were placing breakfast. After they ate, Delora was to clean up the place. She gathered the first half of the plates then the second half and then the utensils. While in the kitchen she turned on the tap, filling the sink with water and soap.   
  
Rolling up her sleeves, she started to wash the dishes, careful not to touch her wound... 


	12. Swordfighting

Thanks for all the reviews!!! PS: Yeah, I know there's no tap back then in ships, but I just couldn't find something to replace it hehe. And besides, Jack said, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Singapore didn't even had that name back then... How on earth could he have known Singapore? Anyway , new chapter...  
  
-----------------------  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
"You're not allowed to do work with those injuries." Jack said, coming up behind Delora.  
  
"Why not? I'm just a crew member here, and I should be treated as equally as the others.  
  
"You're not just a crew member." Jack whispered in her ear. He put his hands on Delora's hands.  
  
"Oh Jack, I'm washing the plates. Stop washing my hands. Please captain?" Delora asked, shifting her hands in an attempt to shake his hands off.  
  
Jack raised her hands to the clear water coming from the tap and washed them free of soap.   
  
"Argh! Stop that, I should be doing work with everyone else!" Delora complained. Having no use at all in one place was what she hated, after what happened last night.  
  
Jack turned Delora around and lifted her chin. Delora felt a tickling sensation when her lips met Jack's. She had to admit Jack was a damn good kisser.  
  
That night, after her chores, Delora went over to the steering wheel, and said to Jack, "I'm off to sleep. Any chores, just wake me up, okay?"  
  
"Yes I have one for you." Jack started, when Delora started to reach the stairs. Delora groaned and dragged her feet back.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" she asked, muttering to herself something like "darn the pirate, can't get sleep".  
  
Jack beckoned for another pirate to take over the wheel. "For goodness sake, Jack, you're always not taking the wheel for long." Delora grumbled.  
  
"I promised you sword fighting." Jack replied.  
  
"My wounds aren't healed." Delora immediately said, hoping to avoid the practice.  
  
"Well you said to treat you like the rest of the crew, so I have to. Savvy?" Jack said, smirking.  
  
Delora had nothing to say. Jack threw Delora a sword and said, "Well Delora, I don't have to teach you how to hold a sword, do I?"   
  
"No." Delora said, nervous at the idea of sword fighting. Had it to be at night?  
  
"I'll come at you, and you'll try defending, savvy?"  
  
"What if I miss?" Delora immediately asked.  
  
"I'll go slow on ye." Jack assured.  
  
Oh wow. A sword fight. This was terrible. For Delora at least, and Jack advanced...  
  
Delora bit her lower lip as she tried defending. She was no good at it. "Avast!" she cried.  
  
"What's the matter, luv?"  
  
"I can't do it." Delora replied.  
  
"Oh yes you can..." Jack said, moving behind her. "Now, all ye have ter learn now, is the moves." He held her hand in his, and guided her.  
  
"Oh the darn sword." Delora muttered. "It's hurting my wrist."   
  
When Jack started again, Delora was pretty drowsy. She had had a hard day's work, and wished only for some rest, and here she was, having a lesson on sword fight.  
  
Due to the drowsiness, Delora did not fully concentrate and simply gave way to Jack's attacks. "Ow!" Delora exclaimed, droppng the sword. Oh hell, how stupid could she get? Just a little cut on her finger...  
  
She felt her hand being lifted. Jack was sucking at the wound. Delora yawned quietly, wishing that she could just plop down onto a nice bed.  
  
"Come on, luv." she heard Jack say, before drifting off to sleep. 


	13. Anatole Island

Sorry for the delay...School started...new chapter. (May change rating to R for violence later...)  
  
------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Delora screamed. Jack awoke, startled. "What happened, luv?" he asked, getting up. Delora gave him a hard slap on his left cheek.  
  
"How dare you do this to me?!" Delora exclaimed, clutching the covers close to her body.  
  
"Come on, Delora, ye were willing ter do it, weren't ye?" Jack asked, smiling.  
  
"I-I was tired, Jack. I didn't know what I was doing!" Delora said, furious.  
  
Jack got out of bed. "Put your clothes on." he said, flinging Delora's clothes to her. Delora grabbed the clothes and went for a wash. After she changed, Jack said, "Got something fer ye. Promise never ter lose it."  
  
"What is it?" Delora asked.  
  
Jack held out his hand and revealed two strings of weird ornaments, which looked somewhat like the ones in his hair. Jack tied one of the ornaments onto the left side of Delora's hair, and the other, on the right side. Delora could hear the bells jingling when he let go of her hair.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Jack said.  
  
Later that night, for fear of another sword fighting session, Delora quietly slipped away, to the lower deck.  
  
"You're not running away." Jack said, grabbing Delora's wrists.  
  
"Damn the person who created sword fighting!" Delora muttered.  
  
"That's what a pirate's for. Ye need to protect youself, savvy?"  
  
Delora sighed as she held her sword out. She did improve, though she still wasn't any good. "Oh it's still useless." Delora said, sitting down.  
  
"Well if you're unwilling, then we'll stop." Jack said, and went into the chambers.   
  
Delora leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She knew she had gotten Jack frustrated with her.  
  
In the morning, when the sun still wasn't up, Delora woke, playing with the ornaments in her hair. She could faintly hear someone talking on the steering wheel platform. Straining her ears, Delora tried hearing what they were talking about.  
  
"Captain, everything is ready. We're nearing Anatole Island."  
  
"The treasure is just underneath. The entrance is just in the backyard of the family of the Edans."  
  
"No one lives there now. The Edans were captured by Barbossa."  
  
Delora got up quickly and ran up. She saw the whole crew up there. "You're not going to destroy Anatole Island!" Delora shouted.  
  
"Sorry, luv, a pirate's got to do what a pirate's got to do. Savvy?" Jack said.  
  
"You bastard." Delora said. After what both of them had gone through, this was how Jack was treating her.   
  
"Me say we lock her in the brig. In case she attacks." Hamilton, a tall pirate, said.  
  
Jack nodded, and continued steering.  
  
"Jack, you bastard! Don't you dare touch Anatole Island!" Delora screamed, while being dragged to the brig by two strong pirates.   
  
After being thrown into the brig, Delora crouched in a corner and cried. There was no use persuading Jack. She knew he wouldn't listen. Anyway, it was what she had asked for, wasn't it? It would be over soon... 


	14. Cursed

CHAPTER 14  
  
Delora leaned against the wall and started staring. What use was it to worry? "Curse the pirates." Delora said. She looked fine, but inside she was simply screaming out loud for freedom.  
  
"My fault for getting engaged in piracy. And my bloody house. And my bloody status. I'm the idiotic daughter of the governer. And just because I'm Delora Edan." Delora whispered to herself. "I hate myself." She wished she had a sword now. Just to cut herself and die. Not to be cursed, as she would be soon...  
  
She curled up in a corner and twirled her fingers on the floor. A single tear brushed her cheek. The Black Pearl. Perhaps what Jack wanted was simply 'pleasurable company'. Oh the darn luck.  
  
Hours later, the ship had stopped at a dock. Delora was dragged out of the brig. "Stop it!" Delora shouted and when she was thrown onto the dock, she had her arm bruised.  
  
She looked up and saw the village empty. From experience, she knew that the villagers had been afraid of pirates ever since the attack from Barbossa. Delora was held by her arms by two pirates. She tried struggling which was no use. Jack didn't know about the curse. He had been left on an island when she was being cursed. The darn luck. She had no idea why Barbossa wanted to come back to curse her. But she knew, however, the reason Barbossa did not take the treasure to complete the curse.  
  
When they had reached the backyard of the mansion, Delora was thrown down again. The backyard was filled with weeds and dead flowers. "Now, child, tell us how to get to the treasure." a pirate said. When Delora kept silent, he kicked her, and Delora gave a soft sob.  
  
Delora slowly looked up and pointed to a part of the wall. As a pirate hit the wall, a passageway appeared in the middle of the backyard floor. Delora was dragged in, along with the others, and was thrown down the steps. Unable to control her hurt, she cried out, then asked, "Captain, can I have your sword?" Jack ignored her and pushed open another door and beyond the door was a room with stunning white walls. Inside the room were trunks, chests, and treasure piled everywhere.  
  
"It'll be soon." Delora whispered to herself.  
  
"What be soon?" Gibbs asked, bending down beside her.  
  
Before Delora replied, the pirates had gone to take the treasure. Delora widened her eyes in horror as she felt her breath shortening every moment. She clutched her stomach and finally gave a scream. She dropped to the floor, crying.  
  
Jack turned to look at Delora. He walked towards her. "Are ye alright, luv?" He bent down and started to reach for her cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me." Delora whispered. Jack's hand brushed across her face and a certain coldness stayed in his hand before the warmth returned. Delora was transparent? He couldn't touch her. His hand went through her. But he couldn't look through her. The pirates turned around, their arms carrying the treasure.  
  
"Mary, Mother of God! What happened?" Gibbs asked, looking at Delora.   
  
Delora, still on the floor, cried, and said through sobs, "I'm cursed. And you bloody pirates love to have me cursed. I hate you pirates! The heartless, cruel pirates. And for Barbossa as well." Delora gave a bitter laugh. "To hell with pirates."  
  
"Delora-" Jack started, bending down to touch her, but backed away holding his hands.  
  
Delora raised her head to look at him. "And you, captain. That was just a one-night stand, wasn't it? Why go through all that just to get me, when you have other girls to look for? And see now you've gotten rid of me, just like you wanted to." Delora took a last look at Jack, then got up and ran. She tried wiping away her tears, but couldn't even feel herself.  
  
Where could she go? As she reached the dock she jumped into the water. She opened her eyes. For once she felt free. But human contact was ever so impossible now...  
  
When Delora poked her head out of the water, she saw an island and climbed aboard. There were people fighting, women flirting. Oh and for goodness sake, putting their skirts over other men. Delora didn't care. As long as no one noticed her.  
  
"Well, a lady pirate, is it?" a man holding a bottle of rum said. "Not seen one for years..." He burped and Delora fanned the smell away, disgusted. She smoothed out her clothes, which were purple and white. She wore pants underneath, in case of attacks. But now it was no use. No one could touch her ever again.  
  
"Well me lady-" the man started, trying to grab Delora, but he shouted and dropped the rum bottle. His hand had turned cold and he was alarmed. He tried grabbing Delora's long black hair, but his hand went through it too. "A ghost! A ghost in Tortuga!"  
  
Heads started turning and Delora panicked. What were they going to do with her? As people started reaching for her, they all stared at her, feeling coldness in their hands. "What should we do?" someone asked.  
  
"Burn her!" someone shouted back.  
  
"Oh you idiot, ghosts can't be burned!"  
  
"Make way!" a fat woman appeared. "These bells will scare ghosts away..." The fat woman rang bells in front of Delora, but she didn't move.  
  
"Oh hell, Marshie, it doesn't work!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not a ghost!" Delora shouted. "Fancy you all calling me a ghost in broad daylight!" Delora ran through the people and hid behind a building. A tabby cat ran up to her, and she reached out to touch it. Upon feeling the cold, the cat ran away. Delora curled up and cried softly. 


	15. He Came

Sorry i took so long. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, and yes, Jack is still gonna be in the story.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Delora felt hungry and thirsty. But no food would get into her. Then she heard a voice the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked to her right.   
  
"Giselle, tell me where she is." Jack said. "Or I'll end your life."  
  
Giselle slapped Jack. "You idiot, you dumped me!"  
  
Jack took out his pistol. "I don't want ter be doin' this ter ye, Giselle."  
  
Giselle looked at the pistol and finally said, "Fine. I just saw her behind this building last night. She was all curled up, sleeping. Got it?" Giselle then walked off, furious at Jack.  
  
Delora rose to her feet, and started running in the other direction. She needed to borrow a passage off to Port Royal, but from whom? Without noticing, Delora went throug Giselle. Giselle screamed. "The ghost!!! The ghost!!!"  
  
Delora stared at Giselle with hurt, dull eyes.   
  
"No, no, Giselle, you've had too much to drink." Jack said, running towards them, and hurriedly explaining.  
  
"Jack, ye be mad! We all saw the little missy. She was transparent!" the man who had tried to grab Delora previously shouted.  
  
"Ye be drunk yesterday." Jack shouted back. "Come on, luv." Jack whispered in Delora's ear. "I'd swear I'd help ye. Just come over ter me ship." Delora looked at Jack.  
  
"No." Delora replied.  
  
"Darling, please. Just help ol' Jack? Me swears it wasn't a one-night stand, Del." Jack said.  
  
Delora looked away. Though she wasn't able to pass though objects, she could pass through humans, and it was equally bad for her.  
  
"Jack, it's no use. I'm almost equivalent to a ghost!" Delora said, her tears coming down.  
  
"Just come on to me ship. There'd be a way. Me promises not to force ye ter sword-fight. Luv?"  
  
The people around were looking at both of them. Delora gave a small nod. She was giving in to Jack. This was her soft spot.  
  
As Delora followed Jack onto the Black Pearl, Delora looked down, not wanting to meet the gaze of any of the crew. In te captain's cabin, Delora leaned on the wall, still staring at the floor.  
  
"Why did you take me back?" Delora finally asked.  
  
"Because, ye are no ordinary lady -"  
  
"Don't call me a lady, please, I'm just a ordinary woman." Delora said.  
  
"Okay, Delora, ye are not just any ordinary woman that I take to bed."  
  
"But you stole the treasure!"  
  
"What do ye want me ter do to tell ye my feelings?"  
  
"Send me to Port Royal." Delora said, looking up.  
  
"I can't do that." Jack replied.  
  
"Fine." Delora said, and went out of the cabin.  
  
Gibbs went into the cabin and said, "Captain, the treasure has been put back into their original places. Why the sudden abandonment of the treasure?"  
  
"I'll give that up for Delora."  
  
"Pardon me for saying this, but that girl makes ye weak." Gibbs said.  
  
"Maybe ye are right, but anyway, plundering is much better isn't it, mate?"  
  
"Aye, captain." Gibbs said.  
  
Delora went to the bow of the ship, and thought: Oh the frustration. Shouldn't have agreed on boarding the ship.  
  
Jack came quietly behind her. "So, tell me your story?"  
  
"My story?" Delora asked.  
  
"Aye. And not just the part about your parents. What about the curse?"  
  
"I don't know why you didn't know about the curse. You were probably marooned on some island-"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Anyway, days later, Barbossa had returned and..." Delora started. 


End file.
